1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device which is capable of adjusting the tilt of a body.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication KOKAI No. 2004-112234 discloses a flat-screen display device provided with an adjustment system to maintain a display screen in a horizontal position. This flat-screen display device is provided with a screen portion, a stand to support the screen portion, and an attaching member to attach the screen portion and the stand. The attaching member includes a positioning pin to position the screen portion on the stand, a clamp hole to screw the screen portion on the stand, and a position adjustable hole to adjust the attaching position of the screen portion and the stand. The flat-screen display device is further provided with an eccentric cam. Details of the structure supporting this eccentric cam are unclear.
In this flat-screen display device, the position between the screen portion and the stand is roughly determined through the positioning pin. The eccentric cam is inserted into the position adjustable hole and is rotated, thereby rotating the screen portion with respect to the stand. At this point, a screw screwed into the clamp hole becomes a pivot point to rotate the screen portion.
However, with the above conventional flat-screen display device, it is uncertain as to whether there would be enough rotation amount for the screen portion since the screen portion was made rotatable through the eccentric cam after its position was roughly determined by the positioning pin. Further, generally, in most cases a clamp hole for a screw cramp is formed with allowance in consideration of tolerance etc. Therefore, when a screw functions as a pivot point to rotate the screen portion, there is a possibility that the screw itself being the pivot shaft may move up and down, thereby causing insufficient rotation amount about the pivot shaft. Furthermore, in the structure of the above conventional flat-screen display device, the weight of the screen portion is placed on the eccentric cam when rotating the eccentric cam. However, no treatment is applied to help the rotation of the eccentric cam.